vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Deitus
Name: Lucifer Christy Deitus Age: 39 (Debut at 32) Status: Alive Race: Vampyre, Human (former) Family: Deitus Family, Mileena (Lover) Affiliations: His self, Himself, Lucifer, Mileena, Vries (Loosely), Damsels in distress, Michael (Loosely) Occupation: Full time Scumbag, Ice Elemental (former) Birthday: June 6 Aliases: The Exiled Prince, The Demon Prince, The Devil, The Ice King, Prince Lucifer (former) Bounty: 666g Lucifer Deitus, sometimes called Lucy or just Lucifer, is the third oldest child of Ganath and Elisa Deitus. He was a Crown Prince before his exile, and was the main antagonist of his respective arc and saga, and is now an on again off again major antagonist and antihero. As of recent events, Lucifer had Divine Ascension forcefully executed on him, having his powers stolen by Absolus. Out of respect of the power of his lover, Absolus left him alive, but gravely injured. Mileena turned him into a Vampyre in order to save his life. Appearance Lucifer stands at 6 feet and 6 6ths of an inch. His skin is deahtly pale, and he has long icy white hair, that reaches to his waist. He has cool blue eyes, with a scar that runs from the top right corner of his forehead down to the lower left side of his chin. His face is void of any facial hair, though he has been known to sport a Devil's Goatee from time to time. His facial hair including his eyebrows always matches the color of his hair. While not being a physical powerhouse, Lucifer has a strong athletic build, without an ounce of bodyfat on him. Because of his status as an Elemental, Lucifer has seemingly stopped aging passed his early 20s. As such, his appearance (and mentality) is that of someone much younger than his real age. Before his exile, Lucifer had blonde hair, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. His skin was the same light cream color as the rest of his siblings. With the exception of loose fitting black trousers and black leather boots, Lucifer hardly, if ever, wears any clothing (gotta have the goods on display as he puts it). As seen during a flashback, as a child he wore a light blue laced up shirt, with white shorts and light blue shoes. More often than not, Lucifer has a icy blue or white aura around him, an aura that reduces the temperature around him by 15 degrees. Lucifer is almost always, even in times of great stress and panic, seen grinning. Personality To put it bluntly, Lucifer is a jerk. He is arrogant, deceitful, rude, sadistic, ruthless, yet is also incredibly charming, being able to sweep most women off their feet. Lucifer is perhaps the most carefree character in the entire story, never not seen with a sinister grin on his face. The fact of the matter is, with the exception of literally only 3 people in the world, Lucifer cares only about himself. He cares nothing about the land of Haven, cares nothing about the world, and cares nothing about the members of The Pack. Lucifer's arrogance and heartlessness stems from his Elemental powers, as he was shown to be quite timid when he was stripped of them. Since he has mastered his powers defensively, it is nigh impossible to harm him, so he openly taunts those he dislikes knowing they can't hurt him. A deeper meaning to his more malevolent side is perhaps from the broken relationship he had with his father. Lucifer was only a boy when he was exiled, and he lost everything he knew and loved. This hardened him to the point of being a merciless psychopath, but somewhere, very, very, ''very ''deep inside, Lucifer just wants love. With the return of his father, Ganath Deitus, it has been revealed that Lucifer perhaps inherited some of his sadistic tendencies from his father. It should also be noted, that Lucifer's signature laugh, is also something he has inherited from his father, who's laugh is the same. Abilities & Powers Elemental First and foremost, Lucifer's greatest power, is that he is the current Elemental of Ice. While not perfected, Lucifer has mastered this power, and has supreme control and command over the Element of Ice. Lucifer can freeze over anyone and anything he wants, and kill them instantly by shattering them into countless pieces. He can create weapons out of ice, like swords and knives. He can also transform himself into ice and snow at will. Like this, he is virtually immune to conventional means of attack, as blades and bullets simply pass through him in puffs of snow. He has perfected this and can turn into his Element by instinct, making him immune to even sneak attacks. He can also fly like this, by transforming completely into a cloud of snow, he can go where he pleases. Lucifer has enough power to make the entire land of Haven into a winter wonderland. Lucifer is strong enough to channel his respective Avatar Form, though nowhere near its full potential. He can maintain it for almost an hour. Lucifer's natural Elemental weakness is Fire, and as such, he and Taylor Verro do not get along at all. The Exiled Prince Due to the dark, violent, (and arguebly tragic) nature of Lucifer's past, he is feared by the majority of the citizens in the land of Haven, as well as many of the nobles and high tier military officers. He uses this to his advantage whenever he pleases. Relationships Family With the exception of Michael, and lately Ganath, no interaction between Lucifer and his family been seen. He was exiled at a very young age, so it is likely he hasn't spoken to his siblings who are now deceased since. He seems to have a typical bully older brother relationship with Michael, and curiously, seems to genuinely care for his little brother whenever he isn't actively trying to overthrow and or murder him. Lucifer has saved Michael's life twice in the story. If there's one person Lucifer hates more in the world than Vries, its his father. Ganath not only exiled his son when he was a boy, but also attempted to kill him when he was only a child. This was also shown when Ganath returned, and he swiftly, but brutally defeated Lucifer in combat. James Price Considered Uncle to the Deitus children, Price risked ''a lot ''in attempting to help and train Lucifer after his father's actions when he was a boy. While there isn't a level of mutual respect, there seems to be an understanding between the two, and Lucifer has on occasion been found simply shooting the breeze with the hardened veteran. However, as Price knows he's the only person who can without fail put Lucifer down for good, he is always ready to carry out the task if needed. Alexander Vries Lucifer's relationship with Vries has been one of the longest standing rivalries in the entire story, surpassed only by Archerios and Fang. Upon his debut, Lucifer kidnapped Alexander and tortured him to the point of physical and mental shattering. He then enslaved him to do his bidding, sparking the beginning of one of the most colorful love hate relationships there is. Lucifer and Alexander, over the course of the story, have gone from violent mortal enemies, to unlikely partners, to a humorous bromance, but one thing will always remain. Lucifer will never kill Vries out of some hidden appreciation and being too much fun to torment, and Alex will never kill Lucifer because deep down he likes to hope that the devil can still be saved. The Pack With the exception of Amy, Lucifer is universally untrusted and disliked among The Pack. The only reason Amy doesn't outright dislike him is because she's fascinated by his powers. Lilith As Lucifer's powers are directly related to Lilith's sister, The Dark Queen violently attacks him the second she sees him without provocation. He hates these encounters and hates Lilith. Dahlia Cortez At some point in the past, Lucifer and Dahlia had a drunken one night stand. While exact details are unknown, Dahlia has the distinction of being the only character in the entire story whom Lucifer truly fears. Quotes ''"Hehehehehehehahahahahaha!" ''-Lucifer's trademark laugh ''"Ever since I killed my mother with my own hands I've been dead." ''- Lucifer to Vries, after being defeated inside the Box of Ensi ''"You ever hear of this spell? Sectumsempra?" -'' Driving Vries nuts for fun ''"And she's buuuuyiiiiing the staaaiirwaaaay, to heaaaveeeeeen!" ''-Driving Vries nuts for more fun Trivia Lucifer's signature laugh is actually also the laugh of his father. The cold never bothered Lucifer anyway. The Deitus brothers are clearly named after the 4 Archangels of Christianity. Category:People Category:Antagonists Category:Elemental Category:Alive Category:Antihero Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Main Antagonist